nyx_the_nightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx The Nightmare Wiki
Welcome to the Nyx The Nightmare Wiki Hi, I'm Nyx the nightmare. Most people don't know me. I spend most of my time up on the human realm.. People can't see us as our true forms so my form they can see is a girl with blue gray eyes and brown hair. My uncle doesn't really approve of it though. I wasn't always a killer. I don't mean to be a killer. It's just in my nature. All killers have a background story. My story is a little less intimidating than others. I was born 2,200 years ago although I appear to be 22, this all happened in a time where vampires , werewolves and other demonic creatures lived up on the human realm. My mother was a human while my father was a serene ( see- reen) at least this is what I was told. but since he was a boy he had only one form. A vampire. If you don't know what a serene is you should. After all we do create your nightmares. And make them a reality. Most of us are the monsters in your closet while others like me a siren which is a girl version have multiple powers. We girls are like shape shifters except we can teleport and go faster than normal people. Since my fathers first form was a vampire. My first form is a vampire too. My father was burned to ash and dust right before my eyes. I must have been two years old. My mother was so young and so stupid. She told her friend how her boyfriend was a vampire and she didn't care if it was a forbidden love. As you know it, word got around until everyone knew. But by then it was too late. She was already pregnant with me. She told her mother. When her mother asked who the father was, she stayed quiet. Obviously her mother knew then. It was no joke. I have had powers since the day I was in the womb. Since I'm a girl, I can be any age I want to be. At just two days pregnant my mother gave birth to a healthy girl. The next day I was two years old. My mother was astonished with my growth. Later that monthly father came to visit. But they set him up. When he walked in the door he was pinned down and stabbed in the stomach. " the monster is dead! The monster is dead!" One man yelled. " DADDY!" I yelled trying to run to him, but I was too slow. My mother grabbed me. " thanks for calling us Nixie." Said one of the men to my mother. ' Her!' I thought ' my mother killed him she set him up!!!' I watched the men pick up my father and throw him into a fire pit. Us sirens are known for our voices and screams. No one knew I had powers. If they did I would have died too. I then remembered I had one living relative on my dad's side. My uncle. I opened my mouth and let out a high pitched scream that would make you cry. Then the lights started flickering on and off. It then went pitch black. I heard screaming then total silence. When the light turned on again. I saw him. Standing over my dead mother. My uncle. Slender man I never remembered my father. I was just told this information from my uncle. Or I think he's my uncle. Since that day I lived with my uncle. until last month I moved out to live among my prey. Humans. I take their nightmares and make them a reality. That reminds me of the day when I met Jeff the killer. Me and my uncle teleported into a house. " Hey! Slendy my man!" Said Jeff. My uncle motioned for masky to come to him so he could use telepathy " Jeff I'd like you to meet someone." I walked out from behind my uncles back. But not as me as Jane the killer. " OH GOD NO!!" Screamed Jeff. " long time no see Jeff..." I said chuckling. " i..I'm sorry Jane please I didn't mean too!" He then ran into a room . I teleported behind him. " BOO!" I said using my powers to close the doors. " LET ME OUT! HELP!!" He banged on the door. It swung open as he ran behind my uncle slender and whispered" help!" My uncle stuck out his hand and said " he's had enough Nyx. " " Aww.. But Uncle Slendy!" I whined. " No Buts! Nyx!" " fine" I said turning into my self. I had Black hair with Glowing Blue eyes and very pale skin. and I was wearing a black over-shirt and a red undershirt with skinny black jeans and black converse I also have tentacles like slender man but i usually retract them.. " who's Nyx!" Said Jeff coming out from behind slender. " this is Nyx my niece." I stuck out my hand. " hi I'm Nyx the night mare I make your night mares a reality. Your night mare by far was the easiest to sniff out! And I thought you were supposed to be a killer!" I laughed. " not funny!" He said shaking my hand. " so what are you?" He asked " what do you mean?" I said. " like what are you a demon, a human?" " eww and eww no I'm a siren." " what's a siren?" He asked. "A siren is like a shapeshifter except we move faster you should know that from Slender." I said. " he's a siren?" He asked. " no he's a serene. A male version of a siren they only have one form but they can still move fast and teleport.." I explained. " cool." Said Jeff "Enough talk I smell food." I said walking towards the stairs. " Nyx. That's not food." Said slender. " I smell humans.." I said looking around. " uhh.... That would be me." Jeff raised his hand. My eyes widened. " your human?" I asked. " yeah.. I have blood running through my veins and a pumping heart. I think I'm a human." He said. " umm Jeff,Masky! I think you two should go..." I then looked at my uncle and used telepathy to speak to him in his mind. " WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE YOU KNOW I CANT CONTROL MY SELF AROUND HUMANS!!" " Don't shout at me. I brought you here so you could learn to control it." He explained. " okay but if you see Jeff's or maskys head rolling around don't ask why.." I said walking away. I eventually learned to control myself over humans. After a like the 700 hundredth time of trying killing Jeff. But I learned to control my self. But I have no one to hangout with. Scarecrow is too annoying to hangout with. That is until I met Leona. After I met her everything went down hill from there... Well she and masky started dating. And I dated Ticci Toby for a while until he realized he wanted to get back with clockwork. But before that I found out the truth of who I really was. I was told I was slenders niece. But what I really was... Was a demon. Slender had used some weird thing on me to make me look sort of close related to him. But my father is Alive and I found out slenderman kidnapped me in revenge to my father. He raised me as his own. And When I realized I had fought my father in the past... It totally went down hill from there.... I found an antidote I drank and became my true form. I was white I had black hair and red eyes. Blue when I'm clam. I had horns. And sharp pointy teeth. And claws. Me and slenderman battled as everyone watched. "I FOUND OUT WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO ME YOU...YOU..." I couldn't even find a word to describe him. At this point I was set on one thing and one thing only. Taking his life. "I HAD TO DO WHAT HAD TO BE DONE CHIlD!" He yelled back. "DONT CHILD ME OLD MAN! IT TAKES SECONDS TO LOOSE A LIFE BUT LETS SEE HOW LOMG IT TAKES TO LOOSE A HEART!" I yelled lunging at him. Claws and teeth barred. He then wipped out his tentacles and swung at me with them but missed. "HA! You see that! Those lousy defense moves are what got Diana killed in the first place!" I yelled at him. What I had said must have really set him off. He then whipped around and grabbed me. He strangled me until I could no longer breathe. From what I remember.. It went black. I then woke up. Tied to a tree. "LET me go!" I screamed but it came out as a loud mumble because my mouth was duct taped. "Calm down!" Said a familiar voice. I then saw two hands whip around from behind the tree and untie me. I quickly ripped the duct tape off my face. "WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled. But the voice was gone and the person who untied me... I never found out who did. I then felt the desire to kill... Hunger inside of me... I dashed out the forest and into the city. It had to be about midnight. I quickly ran and knocked on the door of a house. "Yes?!" A person opened the door. I hid. Just as they were about to close the door... I slipped in. I covered the mouth of the man. I sprinkled a nightmare powder on his face called "NightMare Lust" (it makes people see me as there fear how they really don't want to die. It also helps me see into there memory.. What the persons name is and/or nickname. And who there nightmare is.) I then pushed his to the ground. "F...FREDDY KRUGER!" The guy screamed. "Hush hush hush... Jace! You wouldn't want to get SCRATCHED NOW WOULD YOU!" I chuckled. The guy then whimpered. "Hahaha! Your pathetic... A little wimp isn't that why your wife Emily left you?" I chuckled. "E..Emily? How did you know about her?!" He asked. "I know about everyone.. Emily.. Marcy... Andrea.. Every wife you had left you for a better man... That made you fell angry so you killed them! ALL OF THEm!" I chuckled. "No... I didn't they died from a car accident," he said. "Oh really all of them.. What a coincidence..." I chuckled. "Well I don't believe you... And I'm going to do to you what you did to them.." I laughed hard. I then grabbed a knife from his kitchen and stabbed it into his chest. "AHHHH!!" He screamed as blood poured out of his body. I then started slitting his throught. "Hehehe...Sweet dreams..." I said finishing the job. He was dead. I then ripped open his chest and ripped out his heart. Eating it. I finally felt full. Then the door of his house flew open. I looked to find slenderman standing there. "Go away!" I yelled. "I will not child.. You will come with me.." He then touched my shoulder and we teleported somewhere. It was his mansion. "I am terribly sorry for what I have done to you please join the creepypasta family.. And except my apology dear child." He pleaded. "Why should I?!" I asked. "Well you can kill whom ever you like.. Just make sure they are human and not creepypastas." He explained. That's all he had to say.. I was sold... This is a creepy pasta story written by RobinFangPelt at deviantart.com Nyx the Nightmare is an original. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse